Question: Wei has designed a logo for his new company using circles and a large square, as shown.  Each circle is tangent to two sides of the square and its two adjacent circles.  If he wishes to create a version of this logo that is 20 inches on each side, how many square inches will be shaded?

[asy]
size(100);
draw((0,0)--(4,0)--(4,4)--(0,4)--cycle);
fill((0,0)--(4,0)--(4,4)--(0,4)--cycle,grey);
draw(circle((1,1),1)); draw(circle((3,1),1)); draw(circle((1,3),1)); draw(circle((3,3),1));
fill(circle((1,1),1),white); fill(circle((3,1),1),white); fill(circle((1,3),1),white); fill(circle((3,3),1),white);
[/asy]
Answer: The shaded area is equal to the area of the square minus the area of the four circles.  Since the side length of the square is $20$ inches, the radius of the circles is $20/4 = 5$ inches.  The square has area $20^2 = 400$ square inches, and each circle has area $5^2 \pi = 25\pi$ square inches, so the shaded area, in square inches, is equal to \[400 - 4 \cdot 25\pi = \boxed{400 - 100\pi}.\]